Darien's Choice
by Wyltk
Summary: What would happen if Darien had a choice? What if he could change his life so he wasn't a orhpan? What would have happened? What WILL happen? And what if he chose not to? Will everything be the same will somehow his answer come back to haunt him? The answ


What would happen if Darien had a choice? What if he could change his life so he wasn't a orhpan? What would have happened? What WILL happen? And what if he chose not to? Will everything be the same will somehow his answer come back to haunt him? The answers might surprise you.  
  
Go read Ms. Prongs storys! She ROCKS!  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own Sm, Alabama's song Angels among us, Kodak, or Touched by a angel. No suing please. Oh and I also don't own the red head in this story. She is totally my friend and the brown headed is my char. You'll find her popping around a lot of my fics. Serena to for that matter.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien's Choice  
By Lizzy G AKA Wyltk  
Rating: PG  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Five-year-old Darien opened his eyes yawning sleepily. His throat was starting to hurt as he sat there trying to get back to sleep. Getting up his feet slipped into the bunny shoes his mother had given him. Grabbing his small plastic cup he padded down the hallway silently going to the bathroom and filling his cup up with water. After filling it up he stepped out to hear his parents yelling. He was about to call out to them when his father said his name.  
  
He stopped uncertain what to do finally he just stood and waited wondering if his father had heard him. "With this new baby we don't have to keep him! His father wants him and I don't!" screamed his father. Darien's head jerked up what new baby? What was his father talking about?   
  
"But Darien is such a good boy why should we?" his mother replied in his defense.  
  
"He's not MINE! I don't want him in this house! His father wants the little brat lets give him up. Tomorrow." his father replied as he seen her nod.   
  
"It's his birthday!" his mom replied as a last resort. "Tomorrow."   
  
Darien looked up sniffling. Rubbing his nose he walked into his bedroom and put the cup down. "Mommy..." he called softly before curling up on his bed. "I don't want to leave." he said crying softly into his pillow falling asleep shortly afterwards.  
  
The next morning as Darien got out of bed he saw his mother hastily shoving clothes in a small suitcase. "Hey sweetheart were going for a ride today how do you like that sugar?" she smiled at him tearfully. He nodded smiling brightly and his mother about broke into tears. "Go get some toys and put them in your backpack."  
  
He got ready to leave quietly packing only a blanket, a ragged Teddy bear, and a crystal rose that his mom had given to him. It had been passed down from generation to generation.  
  
He got into the car slowly being unusually quiet as his mother tried to get him to talk. He jerked his head up as his mom continued. "...going to visit someone. You're going to stay with him awhile. But we will come and visit you and..." her words were cut off as a scream echoed hauntingly in the air.   
  
They were pushed over a cliff roughly the semi that had just plowed into him barley stopping in time.  
  
Another scream sounded shaking him to his very bone. And then they landed his head jerked the seat belt making it hit the seat. I sickening crunch was heard before little Darien blacked out.  
  
Darien awoke hours later sitting up he groaned and leaned back on the seat. Only for his head to fall in a grown woman's lap. She had long brown hair that seemed to sway in an invisible wind. Long wings were fluttering on her back as she picked him up and carefully placed him on her lap.   
  
"Hello." She whispered softly. Darien tried to look at his mother but instead saw only black. "Where am I?" he whispered scared. "Your in my time." The lady whispered. "Don't be frightened. Little Prince you heard where you are going?" the boy nodded sniffing. "Your mother loved you she didn't mean for you to leave. Your step-father was jealous."  
  
The boy snuggled closer to her. "Little Prince you have a very important choice to make. You can grow up with your real father and find the love of your life. But you will never see your mother again. They will die on the way back. Or you can forget everything that happened and be rescued. You will have a dark time of it but I can promise you a small ray of hope." She smiled warping her arms around him. "What do you chose?"   
  
The little boy snuggled closer to her and mumbled something. "Alright Little Prince. Now it's time to rest." She smiled and started to sing softly.   
  
  
"I believe there are Angels among us   
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me  
In our darkest hours  
To show us how to live   
To teach us how to give   
To guide us with the light of love  
They wear so many faces   
Show up in the strangest places   
To grace us with their mercy   
In our time of need..."  
  
  
"Goodbye little prince may you never regret your decision." She walked away from the wreck changing slowly from a woman to a teenager with a big grin.  
  
~Years Later~  
  
Serena snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. We had just finished our picnic lunch and had gone for a swim. Mostly cause she pushed me in and I pulled her in with me. We were now lying on the blanket and Serena was fast asleep snuggled close to his side. Her breathing was slow and even.  
  
'What a Angel she is.' He thought looking down into her upturned face. He had met her near four years ago when she was a small fourteen year old and he a sixteen year old. He had just been released from the orphanage and had been given a small bit of his inheritance to go to school and live on. His mother had given her house to him in her will and he had just moved in. That was when he met Serena. She had lightened up his life. He had never been lonely when she was around. And for that he was forever grateful.   
  
He had asked her to marry him when she turned eighteen. She had wanted to immediately but he had asked her to wait till she finished college. She had smiled and laughingly agreed and now with only two weeks left to her education she was spending more and more time with him. She had majored in writing and he had majored in law. He was already making a name for himself in the courts and she had started a book. He was turning 23 this year and Serena was turning 21.   
  
He smiled and tenderly kissed her head leaning back and closing his eyes. A few seconds later he felt a small tug on his jacket shirt and opened one eye to see a small four-year-old with red hair. "Hello." He greeted her. "Hello." She greeted back still staring at him.   
  
She started to tug on his shirt trying to get him up when he did stand up she grabbed his pant leg and in a sudden flash of lights they were both gone.  
  
The girl had now gone to around six and he looked at her surprised. "I have something for you." She giggled. She pointed in a black area where he could have sworn he'd been before. He walked towards it the girl following. As he entered things started to swim and he felt himself falling as if in slow motion things swirled around him outlined in blue against the black.  
  
"It's a boy!"  
  
"I want a divorce, John!"  
  
"Happy Birthday!"   
  
"With this new baby..."  
  
"He's not MINE!"  
  
"What do you chose?"  
  
"What do you chose?"  
  
"What do you chose?"  
  
Suddenly a brown haired lady popped up in his line of vision rocking him gently.   
  
"I believe there are Angels among us."  
  
"He really wasn't my father was he?" Darien asked sadly. "No." he saw that the girl was ten. He looked back and saw the car and him being pulled out and placed on the stretcher. "It's a miracle he survived. He must have had a couple of guardian angels.   
  
The girl next to him smiled. Looking at him she handed out a picture and he immediately remembered it. "I always wondered when I was little..." he looked at the man with jet-black hair who had his arm slung around his mother. "My step father had brown hair." He said still looking at the picture.  
  
"When you were three you dad and mother split up. One year later she met that man. He loved her but was jealous of you. He wouldn't hurt you but he ignored you then a week before you turned six your real dad called." She said supplying him with the information he had wanted for so long.   
  
"He wanted you back and you and his mother were going to go to court soon. Your Stepfather decided he wanted to give you to him and fought with your mom. Finally see gave in scared that he would leave her just as your real father did. So on your sixth birthday they took you out for a ride." She finished.  
  
The car suddenly exploded! Firefighters rushed forward but it was too late it was already full of flames and the parents were still in there. Darien let out a choked sound. "They were already gone." The girl said trying to comfort him.  
  
"Who was the lady that gave me the choice?" he asked curiously.   
  
"None of your concern." She smirked grinning.  
  
"Why did you give me back my memories?" he tried to ask. Before he finished he was back talking to thin air Serena looking above him her worried eyes smiled. "Must have been some dream." She giggled pecking his lips.   
  
"Umm that's my favorite wake up call, darling." He whispered his own lips reaching down to grabs her in a kiss. He had almost convinced himself that it was all a dream when a four-year-old popped up out of no where and grinned positively wickedly. His eyes closed. So maybe it wasn't a dream.  
  
~Two Weeks Later~  
  
Darien Chiba had looked everywhere for his father. Even the scouts had been helping once they found he remembered everything. Serena had even once been caught in the library looking up newspaper articles.  
  
He had looked everywhere and had found divorce papers and even his own birth certificate but still no address. They only thing besides that was he found his fathers last name to be Shields. Serena said that fit perfectly with him when he suggested he use that name. That was the name on his certificate and everything the police took for granted that his stepfather had adopted him.  
  
Two girls came into the arcade and sat down on the booth next to him animatedly talking. "Yea! I can't believe Mr. Shields said he didn't think his house was haunted!" said one. "I know! Everyone knows the house at the end of Harbor is haunted."   
  
They continued talking but Darien zoomed them out. 'Shields? Harbor.' Throwing money down on the table he rushed out of the arcade and straight on his Motor cycle barley taking the time to put his helmet on.   
  
The girls giggled crazily their invisible wings fluttering. "Can we have two chocolate milk shakes to go?"  
  
Darien stopped by Serena's house and to his surprise found her waiting. "You found him didn't you? I felt it." She pointed to her heart and he grinned at her pecking her lips. She hopped on the bike and pulled on her helmet. She wrapped her hands around his waist and he revved the bike.  
  
He knocked and waited impatiently. Sighing he knocked again hard to find the door open with a creak. He looked back at Serena shocked but she was already in the building. He started to walk in when he heard a scream to his left.  
  
Running towards the sound he looked shocked to find a man on the floor knocked out and the window open. Serena was standing over him shaking in fright.   
  
"Darien! There was someone here he got away through the window call the police!" Immediately he ran and picked up the phone telling them what happened. A short while later, as Serena tore the bandanna around her head off and pressed it to the cut on the man's head, sirens were heard. When the police had gotten the guy and the ambulance was loaded up. Darien hopped on his bike and Serena hopped on behind him and they headed slowly towards the police station. After giving a description and identifying the man they headed towards the hospital.  
  
The walked into his hospital room the next day. When they were there yesterday Mr. John Shields had need a blood transfusion and Darien had been a perfect match proving that he was Darien's father.  
  
Serena walked in first pulling a reluctant Darien along. "But Sere..." "Hello sir. I'm Serena and this is Darien." she pushed him in front of her and poked him in the ribs when he didn't say anything. "We were the ones the found you." Explained Darien as he gazed at the man in his early forties who looked a lot like him.   
  
"Did you know someone named Rose Terren."  
  
"She was my ex-wife."  
  
"You know she remarried and died?"  
  
"Yes with my son and his step father. They were going to give their son to me the stepfather didn't want him. They died in a car crash 14 years ago."  
  
"15."  
  
"Yes it would be 15. How did you know that?"  
  
"My name is Darien Shields."   
  
"Son that's my last name. What are you up to?"  
  
Instead of answering Darien handed him the divorce papers, birth certificate, and the blood work results. "I'm your son. I was never killed in the car crash."  
  
"My son! I thought you were dead. I never thought I would see you again." He held out his hand his throat sounding strangely choked.  
  
Darien instead of taking the hand gave him a hug. "I always wanted a father."  
  
"Well now you've got one. Now tell me all about yourself."   
  
Serena was almost to the door leaving them alone. "Serena stay please." Darien called out and she turned back and smiled walking to the chair next to him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his lap. "This is my fiancee, Serena." He held up her hand and showed him the ring.   
  
"Alright you hooked a real looker son." Serena blushed then grumbled something that sounded like. "Now I know were he gets it Man is this going to be a long way to spend my life." She shook the man's hands then pecking both on the cheek she left. "Bye!" she called as they caught up.  
  
Serena turned back and took a picture. She loved Kodak moments.  
  
~4 Months Later~  
  
Darien stood at the altar glancing at his father from the corner of his eye. His father's head was high and he was gazing proudly at his son. He smiled as he caught his glance and mouthed 'I'm so proud of you.' He grinned and mouthed 'Thanks Dad.' Back.   
  
The music changed and he looked out at his bride. She was on the arm of her father who was smiling at his daughter with the same pride his father's face showed. Her father looked at him and he saw respect in his gaze. He smiled nervously and her father chuckled softly. He put his daughter's hands in Darien's and walked to his seat in the front row.  
  
Darien switched his gaze to his bride and felt a knot form in his stomach. Darien had the suspicious feeling her father was only nice because Darien's father said if he hurt the girl he would come after him. He also had the feeling later in the night that their fathers were comparing their shotguns.  
  
He felt a squeeze on his hand and looked down to Serena as she mouthed 'I love you' through the veil. He squeezed back mouthing 'I love you more' forever shining clearly in his eyes.  
  
~On a Cloud~  
  
"See! I told you everything would work out!" said a fourteen-year-old. The girl smiled her long brown hair fluttered as she moved her wings. "Yea, yea, yea. Without me you would never have pulled it off." Said a sixteen-year-old. Her short red hair was pulled up with a scrunche her own wings were beating mock angrily against her back. The first girl handed her a box of tissues as they watched the scene.   
  
Sighing she fell backward on the cloud they were sitting on. The second soon did to. "I still say she would have worked well with Diamond or Seiya." said the second watching them. "Yea right!" the first said sending a mock glare.   
  
"We helped him find his father." Sighed the second happy tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"You go Angel Girl!" said the first high fiveing her.   
  
"No, you go!" the second argued.  
  
"You go!"  
  
"You go!"  
  
"YOU GO!"  
  
"YOU GO!"  
  
"GIRLS!" screamed a haggard looking two-year-old. The little boy had cute little golden ringlets, a small pair of wings, and intelligent eyes.   
  
Both girls' eyes widened and they looked down at the little boy with shocked expressions. "Hi." Gulped the second. "Did expect to see you boss." Finished the first.  
  
"Girls! For all your fighting I should put you on mop detail!" replied the two-year-old.   
  
"NO!!!" screamed the first. "We did a good job this time boss no screw ups." The second defended.  
  
"So you did." The little boy replied.   
  
"Please let us off! We can do overtime!" they pleaded together with adorable expressions.   
  
"Alright go on here's your next case." He threw them a file. They caught it and sped off. "Love is such a tricky business. He wanted to have his fathers blessing before he married her. Wonderful thing, Love." The little boy smiled then made a disgusted look at the file that they had handed him. Finished files have to be marked and filed. "Paper work. Well that's a different story. Accept if you're talking about those two. Cause me more problems." Walks away muttering.   
  
The first turns and grins at her friend. "Think we should tell him we lost the finished case file?" she asked. "Nahh that's alright." The second replied. As they were flying off they heard a scream and cringing zoomed off.   
  
"SERENA! LIZZY! GET BACK HERE!" 


End file.
